User blog:Kemetri D Jackkson/Princess Echo Narcissa
'Information Bio' Some may have seen or at least heard of a show called My Little Echo is a warrior, survivor and fighter, and she'll go through unbelievable odds to prove that to her friends, famiy, peers, and even her rivals and sometimes even her most hated enemies she goes up against everyday which she faces in her everyday life as herself, and the enemies wrong doers can be from criminals to other warriors such as herself, villians, killers, strong creatures, and sometimes even mighty heroes who may just claim themselves to be heroes, but aren't heroes at all in many cases. Echo usually trains as much as she can to further improve of her combat skills, and outmatch any threat that tries to do harm to her, her friends or family. Echo was some what of a lucky and gifted child with lots of talents and even a part of a warrior royal family line, so for a majority of her life, Echo have been living, training, and learning as a warrior under the care of her parents with both of them being lerhal, ferocious, violent warriors that was just strong and take apart many soldiers, and gain a better advantage over the enemies themselves which is how they both gotten to where they were of being king and queen of a large, grand kingdom. Powers and Abilities #Water Nymph/Naiad:Echo gets all of her Nymph genes from her mother, so there fore she have conections to many different bodies of water, and is able to perform the power of manipulating water, and even wield magic to be be able to wield Water Magic and other magic and spells concerning water to use, but only with proper training and skill enhancing she goes through everyday in her life to achieve that feet. #Enhanced Assassination: In later times of her life, Echo have become a skilled assassin after she have met and taught by a former Rainbow Factory worker who have been on the run due to his dark secrets and occupations at the Rainbow Factory in Cloudsdale. Echo have been said to be using a few types of skills and tactics she possess to overwhelm and kill her targets easily that include brute strength, raw speed, advanced fighting skills that she learned and kept with her from her parents and trainers, and many allies of hers that she made. #Enhanced Combat: Echo is a skilled fighter, being able to take on two attackers at a the same time, and maybe even one more which is when she sometimes become more brutal and lethal in combat when she wish to inflict major damge, harm on someone she is even adapted to underwater combat due to her warrior inheritage, and her water nymph heritage. She is even able to put them in the hospital... or worse. #Semi-Immortality: Echo is indeed semi immortal because of her nymph genes she inherited from her mother, she only age at seven-teen, and can't go further than that. #Super Strength: Echo is very strong, she is able to break through shields and almost punch through them, strong enough to lift over a ton and even bend metal, and even punch steel if she weakens it enough. #Magic/Power of Friendship: Echo thrives and gain power from her friends, family and loved all around her, and the feelings she has when thinking about them, and it makes her stronger, and get her through terrible odds while giving her strength to beat her enemies. #Amazon Inheritage: Echo have warrior heritage in her family history and in herself, being of both Spartan and Amazon bloodline is definitely a part of her, and it shows from her skills in combat, weapons, and survival skills she has learned almost without much training even needed. #FiM Pegasui Pony: Obviously, Echo is a pegasus pony that can control the weather through clouds able to cause rain, storms, lightning, snow, hale, aura lights and probably even aura lights, and is aerially adapted to the sky like all Pegasus Ponies are in the FiM universe. #Water Magic/Naiad Power/Magic: Like unicorns, even though it haven't been seen from other ponies besides unicorn and alicorns, (and maybe other creatures who are not technically a pony) have been seen using magic, Earth Ponies and Pegasui Ponies are also able to use magic like alicorns and unicorns, but are unable to control it directly at birth like unicorns and alicorn ponies can without training. Echo been able to perform (or able to soon learn) with her magic water powers are turning water into crystals, purifying water, make floods, use water attacks, drown enemies and objects, heal herself with water, magically dehydrate them, create small whirlpools, and later be able to control the viscosity of water and/or other liquids, create weapons and armor out of water, and be able to Liquefy objects like rock, metals, and inorganic material at an advanced level. #Child Prodigy: Echo is a great young warrior prodigy since she was able to take down and fight a room of other warrior and fighter ponies single hoofed, and had improved relfexes and other enhanced conditions that bypassed other young warrior at her age of 11 years old which is also one of the reasons she earned her cutie mark. #Supernatural Beauty/Perfect Beauty: As a nymph, and specifically, a Naiad which were considered in Greece to be the most beautful out of all nymphs has incredible beauty even being flirted with and attracted many admires to her... even through physical and verbal sexual harassment... #Magically Enhanced Physiology: Echo is an occultist and usually reads and practice certain magic she thought Earth Ponies and Pegasui could use before she realized she was capable of magic of almost any magic just as FiM Unicorn Ponies. She used Blood Magic for banishing demons, spirits and certain voodoo spells by using her blood as a conduit for the magic to take effect and enhance her normal capabilities a little more, when she tried more, she used a strength enhancing witchcraft spell. #Ritual Empowerment: Echo performs various types of rituals to empower herself and/or others, cast a certain spell, beat a certain enemy, ect. She also uses indivual sacrifice to kill a certain victim who she believes needs to be tortured and killed in the most brutal bloodiest manner with the right series of occult actions. The type of rituals she do is different series of occult actions, usually blood sacrifices, deal making with different forces with small and minor prices like blood, object trade, simple task, ect. #Magical Feathers: Echo possess magical feathers as unicorns in the FiM universe possess magical horns that they can use to perform to magic while Echo, and certain Pegasui who may have realized they can do magic through proper training can utrilize magic through their feathers and can perform various things. #Vocal Replication: Echo can copy voices of others easily and change back to her own completely of her own will, and can''t suffer permanent voice change or loss. She used this ability on Narcissus to bring him to his death slowly by making copying his voice and repeating what he says, and since he have stayed there for so long being busy on Echo's voice and his own reflection, he neglected food, water, drink anything and everything he needs to survive.'' #Voice Thievery: Just as her voice was stolen from her, Echo would later gain the ability to steal the voices of others for her to use as she pleases. She can silence someone from screaming, or alerting others in the area then give it back when she pleases. #Hydrokinetic Claws: Another technique of her water magic is to create claws made out of water on all four of her hooves. Dark Magic: #Umbrakinetic Claws: When Echo using dark magic she obtained from her former lover, Claymond, she can use the dark claws powers for brutal, bloody combat, unlcocking secrets or ritualistic practices such as blood and live sacrifices. It is said to be one darker dark magic that was used for brutal damage, clawing and attacks that can be devesting, but it will not corrupt her since the negativety is low, but it will increase her blood lost the longer she uses it. Super Abilities #Survival Intuition: Through out her training as a warrior, assassin and general training as any Spar-tail mare would go through as a female, she have learned how to surivive most things that might or might not happen in most scenerios she face, and been shown to have paid off since she been trying to prepare for possible disruptions in social or political order, on scales from local to international. These also includes clusters of natural disasters, patterns of apocalyptic planetary crises, or "Earth Changes", anthropogenic disasters, general collapse of society, financial disruption or economic collapse, global pandemic, or widespread chaos or some other unexplained apocalyptic event. #Enhanced Crafting: From suggested lessons from herself to her teacher, Princess Rarity, Echo been learning how to try and craft many weapons and armor that range from normal, unnatural to even elemental mostly water, but she haven't been able to do this just yet. #Enhanced Artisan: Another lesson Echo is currently learning from Princess Rarity is the ways of a skilled artisan to craft items that may be functional or simply decorative, including furniture, sculpting, sometimes jewellery, household items and even machines, but a lot of them just haven't been able to come out just right, and have had a few defects and workship done on it, and is trying to improve. Flaws and Weaknesses #'Enhanced Crafting': Sometimes or slightly more, the things Echo craft have been seen to not come out just about right as she wanted them to with them appearing to have visible mistakes and defects. She is still practicing to get that flaw fixed. #'Enhanced Artisan': Just like her crafting, she sometimes or slightly more have noticable defects and mistakes seen that doesn't make them just about right, and is also practing on trying to make better. #'Modesty': Sometimes Echo lets the insults, comments and negative things of haters, neigh sayers and bullies get to her which sometimes make doubt herself, and re think things on herself, and the things she do sometimes. It can even take some time for her to drop it, and get those things out of her head which also cause her to hold long grudges. #'Combat training': Echo have trouble learning combat techniques and fighting move that seem more difficult for her to get, and gets frustrated when she isn't getting even after going over it more than once. #'Childishness': Despite Echo's past, she turned out quite decent, and even a bit childess because she can act spoiled when she wants something done, want to get something she want or want to do something, but is ordered not to. She gets mad, pouts, throw things around and even sometimes hits others when she is feels someone is purposely trying to upset her or feel they are not making the situation better for her. #'Anger': Coming back to modest, Echo tries to just ignore them when she can, but sometimes she can only take so much of what haters, neigh-sayers, and bullies say about her until she goes and starts to thrash and beat on them in a brutal manner that can get her in lots of trouble sometimes. #'Bloodlust and violent urges': Both of Echo parents are both all kinds of extremely violent, sadistic, brutal, ferocious, and almost merciless to their opponents, and since Echo mother have been known to have formerly kill, torture/rape, kidnap and just basically terrorized other stallions as revenge for all the harrassment they put nymphs through, the violent urges her mother had and satisfied have been passed on to her, and would sometimes kill stallions, colts, mares and filles or brutally injure them if they are purposely being rude, disrespectful, mock her or make fun of her in anyway. That apple clearly doesn't fall far from the tree. #'Being drawn into fights': Echo can sometimes get offeneded easily that draws her into fights and arguements that can get quite dangerous. #'Magic': Still being so new to water magic and powers, and have decided to probably just leave them alone after more neigh saying and critizing began coming her way, Echo have difficulty using her magic and control it the way pegasui can if they practiced more. When she uses sany water spells, it can backfire or sometimes not work even when it looks like it's about to. (More to come later, break time) Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet